Undecided
by Emilyf
Summary: For as long as i remember i have been trained to kill Maximum ride. I don't want to be a killer but when i meet her and join her flock my natural instincts kick in. What can i do to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

Alex's P.O.V:

Life sucks and then you die.

Have you ever heard that quote before? In my eyes that's one hundred percent true. I've been on the run for years now, me alone. I have to steal my food from people. I don't like stealing; if I have money then I put it in the place of the food, but the thing is: I have to.

I can't go into shops. They're not safe, not for me. I don't know if the people are bad guys or not. I escaped the School, it was pretty easy actually. All I had to do was fake been dead for a few hours. Pretty soon they realised that I wasn't moving and they simply put me in a bin bag and threw me down the rubbish Chute.

You see, I'm not human. As much as I like to think I am, I'm actually not. I'm 98% human, the other 2% I'm bird. I have wings and I can fly. It sounds pretty amazing huh? FACT: It's actually not. I've spent the last few years running for my life. The white coats desperately want me back. They created me specially; they wanted me to help them destroy the world. They want me to face Maximum Ride, to kill her. I'm not a Killer, and I'm not listening to them.

Max:

BRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!! The alarm sounded and I jumped up, picking up the alarm and throwing it out of my open window to join the pile of broken alarms. It looked like my mum had finally learnt to open the window before I get up. I heard a light chuckle behind me and turned to see Fang there, grinning at me. I blushed and pulled my covers up to my chin. He came and sat on my bed and put his arms around me, kissing me softly on my head. "Morning," he whispered to me. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. When we broke apart i put my head on his shoulder. "Do we have to go to school?" I asked him.

"Yep," he replied, grinning at me, he seemed to stop the sun in its tracks whenever he smiled.

"Can't we bunk off for one day?" I pleaded.

"Nope not a chance, you don't want to disappoint your mum do you?" When he put it that way I jumped out of bed, shooed him out of my room and quickly threw on my uniform. Then I walked out to meet him, looking like a slut in my short skirt and tight blouse. "Remind me again why I wear this uniform?"

"Because you don't want to get booted out of school, we've managed to stay here for six months already and no-one blown it so far."

Iggy:

I walked out of my room, rubbing my sightless eyes. I had heard Max and Fang get up and decided it was time to make breakfast. I heard Fang say "Blow it so far," and grinned.

"Morning guys, do you want me to wake the others up or should I start on breakfast?"

"Ermm...Start on Breakfast, me and Fang will get the others up."


	2. I am not having this conversation again!

_**I am not having this conversation again!**_

Alex:

I flew in a random direction, changing course every few hours. Flying feels amazing; it makes you feel weightless, makes you feel on top of the world. As it started getting dark I landed in a clearing in the woods that I had been flying over. I quickly scoped the area, and found no traces of a tap. I sat down on the ground and made a fire. I pulled the last sandwich out of my bag and ate it quickly. After a few more seconds I put out my fire and flew into the tallest tree to sleep.

***

Max:

School, the adults say it's a place of learning, but I say that it's a prison. I looked around the classroom, stopping to glare at a red head who was drooling at Fang. Of course Fang been Fang he was staring back. I kicked his shin under the table. "What?" He grumbled, trying to look all innocent. I just sent him my death glare and ignored him for the rest of the day.

***

Alex:

Waking up the next day I flew back to my parent's house. I knew they would be expecting me at one point or another; I never went a month without visiting and right now was about the time i normally dropped by. When i landed i was enveloped in a group hug and then made go shower and change. Finally up to their standards they made me sit down and eat a three course meal and told me about school. I sighed and gritted my teeth, trying not to burst out through their lecture. When they finally finished i calmly said, "Mum, Dad, we have had this discussion like five times now! I am not going to some stuck up school, wearing a dorkishly short skirt and made sit in uncomfortable chairs just to have some adults wailing on at you all day! It's just not me!" They just stood there refusing to give in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To those who actually read my fanfic,**_

_**Sorry about been slow at updating, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. Just wanna say thanks to ~*~Sara~*~ for been my first and only reviewer. XD **_

_**Emilyf**_

_**Disclaimer: **__** I don't own Maximum ride, but I do own Alex and the plotline.**_

_**School**_

_**A week later**_

Alex:

"Alex! Time to get up! First day of school, you can't be late!" I groaned inwardly. Why had I agreed to this? Why? I rolled over but when i heard footsteps coming up the stairs i quickly jumped out of my bed. After I was changed into my short skirt and tight blouse (which had some wing slits in them, apparently the school was used to seeing people going round with wings sticking out of their tops) I looked at myself in the mirror and realised one thing, I looked pretty amazing. I smiled at my reflection and put some more eyeliner and lip-gloss on. I was already dressed like a slut, so why not look the part. I was about normal height for my age, standing just taller than some girls. At 5"6 I had the legs of a model and the curves of one too. I also had blonde hair with brown streaks at random sections, natural of course. To top it all off I had big electric blue eyes that stood out a mile. I knew I was one of those naturally good looking girls, but I didn't take advantage of that fact and had never had a boyfriend in my life. I knew that at this school there were some other kids like me, ones that went round in a flock. I sighed one last time and then ran downstairs to get my breakfast. I was in a lucky charms mood today and by the time I had got to the school I was in a pretty good mood.

Max:

Finally my favourite part of the school day, Lunch! I grabbed a tray and joined the long queue for pizza and chips. I loved Monday dinner time. Whilst waiting in line I heard a few excited whispers apparently there was a new girl at school and apparently she had wings also. I frowned and found Angel. "Angel, is there really a newbie with wings?" I asked her as she hugged me.

"Yep, she's really pretty!" Angel said as she joined the queue right at the back.

"Okay? Ermm...how about we ask her to sit with us when she comes in? She'll probably be feeling like an outsider..." I trailed off as Iggy accompanied by a good looking girl walked in. He seemed happier than he had in months and I heard them laughing together as they grabbed trays and joined the queue behind us. I leaned closer to angel and whispered in her ear, "Is that her by any chance?" Angel smiled and nodded.

Iggy:

It was session before lunch and I was in the best lesson ever, Chemistry! Today we had to mix chemicals and see what type of reactions we would get, of course me not been able to see would sorta ruin the experience, so I would have to mix them whilst my lab partner, whoever that would be, watched and wrote down the results.

Just as the late bell rang I heard the door open and someone walk into the classroom. Judging by the sounds of the footsteps I would say that it was a girl and one of us but not one of _us. _I listened attentively as she walked up to the teacher and introduced herself as Alex Hall. He made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself and I smirked remembering when that had happened to me. Then he sent her to sit down in the only empty chair, next to me. I assumed that for the rest of this term she would be my lab partner. A few seconds later I heard the scraping of the chair next to me and then a voice. "Hi. I'm Alex. You have wings too huh?" she said, cutting straight to it. "Yup, blind too, so you're gonna have to do the writing results down part of the work, but this lesson I wanna blow things up! I'm Iggy by the way." I heard a soft laugh and then she said. "Well nice to meet you...Iggy." As the lesson went on we talked more and I had the feeling I was actually going to like her.

"So do you want to come sit with me and my flock?" I asked as we walked to the lunch hall together. "Sure" She said.


End file.
